1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an openable and closable cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatus include a multi-function printer (hereinafter referred to as the “MFP”), a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile apparatus and a compound machine of these. Some of the image forming apparatus are provided with an interchanging cover for opening and closing an apparatus main body to interchange a process cartridge provided with a photosensitive drum on which a toner image is formed, and a developing device for developing the photosensitive drum (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-356548).
Also, some image forming apparatuses are provided with an openable and closable cover for interchanging a developing device for developing an image forming member unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-171327). Also, an openable and closable cover is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-66472.
However, in the image forming apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-356548, the interchanging cover is used in common as an entire side of the apparatus, and this leads to the problem that there is required a wide space for opening and closing the interchanging cover.
The image forming apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-171327 is designed such that an apparatus main body is upwardly opened in such a manner as to upwardly bend the openable and closable cover and therefore, there is required a wide space for opening and closing the openable and closable cover.
In Japanese Patent Application. Laid-open No. 2000-66472, there is described a construction in which an image reading device for reading the image of an original is pivotally moved. Also, as another embodiment, there is disclosed an openable and closable cover which is inwardly bent.
However, in the embodiment wherein the image reading device is pivotally moved, if an attempt is made to make large an opening in which the openable and closable cover is opened and closed, the openable and closable cover becomes large and therefore, an area required for the pivotal movement of the openable and closable cover becomes large. Accordingly, the image reading device must be greatly pivotally moved.
Also, in the embodiment of the inwardly bent openable and closable cover disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-66472, even if the openable and closable cover is pivotally moved, maintenance for an image forming apparatus main body must be done below the fixed image reading device and therefore, the working property for the maintenance is poor. To improve this working property, the cover can be greatly separated upwardly from the image forming apparatus main body. Consequently, if an attempt is made to improve the working property, the vertical size of the apparatus will become large.